SideStory: Needed
by Cheska
Summary: Small stories told in different perspectives about the other scouts, Luna, and Mamoru. A side story, like the title says, to Needed since these characters will not have a large part to the main storyline.
1. Raye Ravenclaw

Title: Side-Story: Needed

Author: Cheska

Rating: PG/ PG-13 or rated T.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Sailor Moon belong to their respective owners. I simply dabble with their characters to make my own stories. I have no rights to them whatsoever.

These side-stories will contain short stories pertaining what happened or will happen to the other scouts/senshi, Luna, and Mamoru. It will be told in different ways and perspectives. Whether Serenity will ever find out what happens to her friends remains to be seen.

""""""""""""

Serenity clutched her book bag close to her chest as she ran. She had just woken up five minutes ago to discover that she was running late for class. It didn't help that she had gotten side-tracked along the way when she crashed into a first year.

She just had to help the smaller year, especially when the little girl looked so distraught.

Grimacing, she turned another corner and froze.

"Ooh, if it isn't little Moon!" Peeves cackled as the poltergeist began drifting closer, several water balloons in his hands.

"P-Peeves," Serenity sputtered, paling even more as Peeves moved closer.

She should have known that today would not be a good day. Taking a deep breath, Serenity backed up even more and closed her eyes in fear.

"Peeves leave her alone!"

Peeves froze and cocked his head to the side. Behind him strode a grim, terrifying spirit covered in bloodstains. At the sight of the apparition, the poltergeist quickly dropped his water balloons with a loud – _splat!_ – And made a low bow.

"Your Bloodiness."

The Baron nodded in acknowledgment, and then cast a glance at the frozen, quivering sixth year Gryffindor. For a moment, Serenity wondered if this ghost was going to take over in tormenting her. She had heard stories from other students and whispering professors that only the Bloody Baron could contain the resident poltergeist. However, never once, in the months that she had spent in Hogwarts, had she seen the infamous apparition. It seemed that the weeks of praying to Selene that she never meet the unnerving ghost of the Slytherin House was all for naught.

"Leave this place Peeves."

Those few words chilled Serenity to the bone, she could feel the command that ensnared her mind, almost to the point of leaving herself when her eyes followed Peeves as he nodded, and watched as the poltergeist fled down the corridor and out of sight. She deftly wondered what kind of power or magic remained within the Bloody Baron, and even considered questioning the spirit. Unfortunately, or fortunately enough however one saw it, she did not voice these concerns aloud. Despite the Gryffindor qualities of bravery she may possess, she still had her fears – one of her greatest being her insurmountable fear for ghosts, especially those that were the least friendly.

The sixth year Gryffindor's throat tightened. Where would the Bloody Baron fall under?

Cautiously, Serenity took a step back and made a small bow – wondering if this would appease the ghost or coax his wrath. Surprisingly enough, what happened next was not what the silvery-blonde haired girl expected.

"I know of you…"

"W-What do you mean?"

"…" The Baron silently observed the pale Gryffindor before drifting off to the side. At first, Serenity believed the spirit was going to leave but stopped those thoughts when he turned his head to the side and said, "Come; walk with me."

Serenity immediately felt herself obeying his orders, wondering all the while what the ghost wanted.

""""""""""""

For an interminable amount of time, the two had drifted through an eerily empty corridor in quietude; one out of possible contemplation and the other out of fear. Then as the two were about to turn into another corridor, the Bloody Baron stopped and stared at a seemingly empty wall between a portrait of a low-ember fire roaring in a fireplace, and another a portrait of a temple, one that looked vaguely familiar to the teenage girl.

As Serenity drew near the portrait of the temple, the ghost chose again to observe the girl before finally uttering the words that would begin to explain why he said, "I know of you…"

"The Founders have always been revered for their magic, unique characteristics, charisma, and intelligence…

"Each one left behind a part of themselves into the school they have created and raised. And during the time that they have lived, most of the Founders stayed behind – dedicating themselves to this institution. Along with them, came their family…"

Serenity chose now to look away from the portrait and stared at the apparition who looked at the space between the two portraits as if there was something there that she could not see. Then, as if the spirit could sense her looking at him, the Bloody Baron turned his head and held her gaze, continuing his words.

"Seven hundred years ago, a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw was born. Despite her intelligence, her grace… she did not possess a decent amount of magic. She had been born a squib.

"That did not stop her, however, from remaining in the school – the dear and wonderful school that her ancestor loved. Thus, with the permission of the descendants of the Founders, with the exception of the missing descendants of the Slytherin line, the ancestor of Rowena Ravenclaw remained.

"For years, she lived in this school – helping however she can. Until, _it_ occurred…"

Serenity continued to hold the Bloody Baron's gaze and noticed how his eyes seemed to shine in a way she could not fathom. Was it bitterness or interest?

"For years the occupants of Hogwarts were unaware of what was going on with this particular woman. But it did not take long for others to catch on…

"For, you see, it was in this exact location that I have overheard her speaking to her mother…"

Serenity blinked in surprise at having discovered that the Bloody Baron revealed that he had been around for over 700 years. Even more so, that he seemed particular in continuing with this story.

"It seemed that her mother had stopped the young woman in the hallway, and I happened to overhear the conversation.

"Oddly enough, the young woman revealed and confided in her mother that she had been receiving particular dreams. Dreams of a life not her own. Dreams about a particular place foreign to her, a family she could not recognize but felt familiar to, and friends of differing personalities.

"At first it would seem normal, albeit odd, but the most striking was her tone of voice and the words that followed.

"She continued with the explanation of her dreams – explaining how the dreams seemed so real and alluring. How, in that dream, she possessed powers that she could not hope for in her current life. In her dream, she was a warrior – a soldier alongside her friends. Together, they fought against monsters and dreams, saving not only the town that she lived in – but the world, maybe even the universe! Moreover, she explained that in her dreams she had a purpose other than protecting her beloved town… she protected a person, a girl, a princess who would soon become a Queen.

"One named…Serenity."

Serenity paled, a gasp emitting from her mouth and tears began to form out of the corner of her shining, crystalline blue eyes.

One of her dear friends was alive 700 years ago, but sadly enough she had been by herself and all alone in this magical world. Born as a squib, one that was normally shunned by others, and oddly enough had been plagued with dreams of a life that was no longer her own.

"The way that she described you was quite detailed, to the brink that even I – despite my young age at that time – could picture you clearly on my own. It is truly you that the young descendant had meant. You are Serenity."

The Bloody Baron was staring at the silvery-blonde haired girl with keen interest before his expression relaxed and a small smirk formed on his ghostly face.

"For years she dreamed, and for years her mother listened, always in this same spot. But that came to an end once her mother passed away. From that point on, the stories stopped, but these two portraits rose up in place," the Bloody Baron waved his arms towards the portraits – suddenly aware that they did not move, but were still.

"She obviously drew them, not trusting anyone else in how she wanted the portraits to be drawn. Although quite muggle-like, you cannot help but appreciate them."

"Was she happy?"

"For a young woman of that day and age who did not possess any magic quality, she was strong-spirited. She made friends, though did not marry, but lived her life quite content – last I heard. I would say that she was happy during her lifetime."

"I am glad," relief swept over Serenity at these words, happy that at least one of her friends was fine.

"You knew her, did you not?" the Bloody Baron inquired and received a nod in return followed by another question.

"What was her name?"

"Raye Ravenclaw."

"Raye… Rei she was clever; she was a priestess in another life - strong-minded, graceful, spirited, and powerful." Serenity smiled, lost in the memories of a life long passed.

The ghost stared at the portrait of the temple, and then nodded as if to an unvoiced question before he turned back to Serenity. With another simple nod, the spirit turned away from the Gryffindor and drifted away, leaving the teenager to reflect back and remember.

It would also appear that after the Bloody Baron's story, the girl had momentarily forgotten her fear of ghosts.

End.

""""""""""""""

Well there goes one of the stories. I hope you enjoyed it and there are more to come. I'm just not sure when that will be. I have it mostly planned out, but I am not entirely certain when the appropriate time would be to post it up.

This one obviously takes place in Serenity's Sixth year. To be more exact, it happened sometime in September, before the whole _incident_ occurred.


	2. Luna Contiello

Title: Side-Story: Needed

Author: Cheska

Rating: PG/ PG-13 or rated T.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Sailor Moon belong to their respective owners. I simply dabble with their characters to make my own stories. I have no rights to them whatsoever.

These side-stories will contain short stories pertaining what happened or will happen to the other scouts/senshi, Luna, and Mamoru. It will be told in different ways and perspectives. Whether Serenity will ever find out what happens to her friends remains to be seen.

The language seen here is Italian, I hope I did that right...

""""""""""""

"Lo gradirete, la mia figlia cara."

The young woman, barely 15, continued to look outside of the carriage, watching the scenic view of the sun glinting off of the Po river. It was a beautiful day in the city of Turin, and as the carriage drew closer to their destination, she felt a heavy weight settle in the pit of her stomach. Settling for her handkerchief to settle the unease she felt, the young woman continued to fiddle with corner of its embroidery.

"Montae è un nobleman rispettato, lui vi prenderà la buona cura."

The young woman continued to feign ignorance, settling her sights now on the Alps. 

"My daughter, you know what your duty entails. Please do not make this union difficult."

Sensing that she cannot ignore the older woman any longer, the young woman sighed and turned back to look at the speaker. Her dark blue eyes settled on the black haired - though speckled with gray hair - noblewoman, her formal gown snugly fit her womanly figure, and her gloved fingers tightly grasping her paper fan. Studying the older woman for a few more seconds, she allowed herself a small nod in acknowledgment to her mother's words.

"I understand, mother."

Pleased by her daughter's words, the noblewoman settled back on her seat in the carriage, procuring an embroidery kit from one of her handmaidens, and continued with her work.

The rest of the trip proved uneventful.  
"""""""""""""""""  
Nearing the site, the young woman allowed herself a moment of a fear and apprehension. Her feelings were not misplaced; after all, she was about to get married to a 28 year old man - he was nearly twice her age! Thoughts began to run rampant in her head, and before she knew what was happening, they had arrived.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman double-checked her appearance from a hand mirror one of her handmaidens provided her with. Her black hair was in place, the curves and curls suiting her features just fine, and her light complexion complimenting her yellow and black gown. Satisfied, she settled back into her seat, trying her best not to mar her rose-colored lips by nibbling on them.

"...it is time," her mother stated, before the door to the carriage opened, and a gloved hand came in to help her mother exit.

Following her mother's mannerisms, the young woman schooled her features to be calm and collected. It would not do to ruin the Contiello family's reputation and background just because of her fears. She was now of age, she was to marry into another family, and her father had done his best to make sure that she would be properly cared for. The Alberto family were respected, and the stories she has heard about their son, Montae, were just as good. Her fears were silly - who needed love? Love, she was sure, could be learned over time.

"May I introduce you to my daughter, Luna Contiello?"

"Good afternoon, Count Montae."

Luna looked up from her small curtsy, and really looked at the man she was to marry in a few days time. He was tall with the typical roguish good-looks that ran in the Alberto family. His dark brown hair was windswept, as if he just came from an afternoon ride - and he probably just did. Count Montae in all appearances was good-looking, but as she continued to stare at his brown eyes, she couldn't help but feel that something was _off_.

"She is a fine young woman - beautiful." She could faintly hear the conversation, between her mother and Count Montae's father.

"I look forward to our time together," Montae said, his voice sincere as he approached her.

"And I as well," Luna smoothly replied, not revealing her true feelings.

Throughout the pleasantries, Luna suppressed her desire to vent, scream, and run away. She assured herself, time and again, that her feelings were misplaced. Duty was more important, love was _never_ an option - not for the nobles. It was just the way her life was meant to be.  
""""""""""""""""""  
For years Luna Contiello, now wife to Count Montae, assured herself that she would soon learn to love the man. His company was pleasant, his home was elegant, and his servants were dutiful. The chambers he provided her with were comfortable, and he would take time off from his duties to spend time with her. She was never found wanting.

And yet - she found herself incapable of falling in love with her husband. Even when she bore his two beautiful sons - Frederick and Amedeo - and her beautiful daughter, Diana. She had grown fond of her husband, and respected him, but love? Love was another notion altogether. It was as if, she was destined to be with someone else. 

Sometimes, at night, she could almost picture the man she could have loved. He would be tall, like her husband. He would have skin as light as the moon itself, eyes a beautiful emerald green. And hair... white-gold.

She smiled at the thought - such a strange hair color, but she could not picture that hair color as anything else.

Displacing her notions aside, Luna continued with her day dream, this time thinking about his personality. He would definitely be different in personality from her husband. He would still have the same kind disposition as he, but the man would be more - outgoing. There would be no formalities between them. And when they argued, he would pressure her to express her feelings more. They would deal with their sentiments like...commoners.

Again, she smiled - her thoughts were ludicrous, but she found herself growing fond of what her mind created. Slowly, she found herself growing tired. Coming to a decision, Luna prepared for bed, her mind still lingering on the man of her dreams.

As she settled on the bed, she cast a glance at the empty bed - Montae must still be in the drawing room. A small pang of worry, yet pride swelled in her chest as she settled into bed. Her husband had been working for some time, since the war was over, and the unification of the two Kingdoms of the Two Sicilies joined together. Since then, the Kingdom of Sardinia was no more, and the Kingdom of Piedmont-Sardinia was born. It would be the first Italian state to hold the entire Italian Peninsula.

Casting the thought of the war aside, she snuggled in the warm down blankets and went back to her other, more interesting, thoughts. Such as her white-gold, emerald green eyed man. With a more relaxed countenance, Luna went back to her musings, and wondered what his name would be. His physical attributes were light, his demeanor laid back, so what would be a fitting name for him? As she thought about it more and more, her eyes began to grow weary.

And as her eyelids slowly drew shut, she caught sight of the full moon.

For some odd reason, Luna found it suiting that the name of her dream man should be Artemis. An uncommon, feminine name, but it suited him. His physical attributes pointed out his lean figure, and long white-gold hair. Quite different from her husband's roguish good-looks.

With that, Luna finally allowed herself to succumb to sleep - dreaming of a green eyed man with the name of Artemis. In her dreams she could live a life outside of her duties as a mother and as a wife of a Count. In her dream she could love, the love that she had craved for and hoped for, since she was born. Not the love of a daughter, or a sibling - but _true_ love. The love that people looked for, wished for - the kind that was displayed in theaters.

She knew that she could only dream that kind of life. Once morning came, reality would set in and she would continue with her duties in running the manor.

But for now, she dreamed.

"""""""""""""

I hope the translations are correct. If it is incorrect, please notify me of my error, and I will fix it.

Translation:

_Lo gradirete, la mia figlia cara. _

You will appreciate him, my beloved daughter.

_Montae è un nobleman rispettato, lui vi prenderà la buona cura. _

Montae is a respected nobleman, he will take the good care to you.


End file.
